Nobody's Home
by xo dana point
Summary: song fic one shot based on the song Nobodys Home by Avril Lavigne. when Ellie's sick of her parents fighting she runs away and doesnt want to go home..


**AN: yes yes a song fic! And its from Avril so blah! This is my fave song from her..and I  
  
think avrils okay so yesh..i will accept flames, criticism, anything just please R & R!!  
  
::::::DISCLAIMER::::: I do not own Degrassi or Avril Lavigne's song "nobodys home" or any related titles.**  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
**__**

**_I couldn't tell you Why she felt that way She Felt it every day And I couldn't help her I just watched her make The same mistakes again.._**

Ellie Nash walked out of her house near midnight. She was sick of it sick of everything her parents did sick of all the fighting all the arguments. Everything. She couldn't stop herself from leaving she needed to get out of there she needed to find someone...

**__**

**_What's wrong, what's wrong now? Too many, too many problems Don't know where she belongs Where she belongs_**

"Ashley..." she whispered to herself. "I could go to Ashley's house." She searched her bag till she found her cell phone. And dialed Ashley's number "come on Ash please pick up please" she whispered to herself. The answering machine picked up and Ellie shut the phone. She sat down at the bench in the park and thought to herself. "where am I going to go? I cant go home.."

**__**

**_She wants to go home But nobody's home That's where she lies Broken inside With no place to go No place to go To dry her eyes Broken Inside_**

It started to rain and thunder and Ellie had no where to go. "I hate this" she cried. No one would have noticed she was crying for the rain drops were like her tears. She laid down on the bench getting soaking wet from the rain. Her phone rang and rang. She picked up "Ellie? El? It's Ash, where are you?" Ellie hung up and cried. It wasn't too soon till she fell asleep there.

**__**

**_Open your eyes And look outside Find the reasons why You've been rejected Now you can't find What you've left behind_**

Ellie woke up in a bed that looked familiar to her. Where am I? She thought. She looked around till she found she was in Ashley's bedroom. "Good you're finally awake." Said a voice Ellie recognized as Ashley's. Ashley came around and hugged her. "when you hung up on me last night you didn't actually hang up. I heard the rain and you crying." Said Ashley. "how did you know I was there?" asked Ellie. "where else would you be?" said Ashley.

**__**

**_Be strong, be strong now Too many, too many problems Don't know where she belongs Where she belongs_**

"Home" Ellie said. I wish I was home thought Ellie I wish my parents never fought I wish..

**__**

**_She wants to go home But nobody's home Its where she lies Broken inside With no place to go No place to go To dry her eyes Broken inside_**

"Ellie? What's wrong? You can tell me you know I won't tell." Said Ashley. "nothing" said Ellie. "you think I actually believe that El? You just sneaked out of your house and your telling me that nothings wrong?" "It's nothing okay?" said Ellie in a more serious voice.

**__**

**_Her Feelings she hides Her dreams she can't find She's losing her mind She's falling behind She can't find her place She's losing her faith She's falling from grace She's all over the place yeah  
_**

"okay, but El you know im here for you write? Everyone is. So you can always talk to me okay?" said Ashley. "I know" said Ellie feeling guilty for not telling her best friend.

**__**

**_She wants to go home But nobody's home Its where she lies Broken inside With no place to go No place to go To dry her eyes Broken inside_**

"I just think im lost you know? Not literally but I don't know whats wrong with me everything just keeps falling down Ash. I just I don't know.. but thanks for everything Ash you're a really good friend." Said Ellie.

**__**

**_She's lost inside lost inside She's lost inside lost inside_**

"No problem El." She gave Ellie a hug. "You know what Ash? I think its time for me to go home." Before Ashley could say anything Ellie got her bag and walked out of the room and went home..

****

**AN: yes very corny but I only did it in 10 min so don't kill me! Please review!**


End file.
